jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Joestar/Misc
Major Battles *Joseph vs StraizoChapter 48-52: Straizo's Ambition *Joseph vs DonovanChapter 55: The Tracker in the Desert *Joseph vs SantanaChapter 57-61: JoJo vs. The Ultimate Life-Form *Joseph vs Caesar ZeppeliChapter 63: The Pigeon and the Girl *Joseph and Caesar vs Wamuu, Esidisi, and KarsChapter 67-70: Special Attack: JoJo Clackers! *Joseph vs Esidisi''Chapter 77-80: The Fruits of Harassment'' *Joseph vs Wamuu''Chapter 098-104: Moonlight Start!'' *Joseph vs Kars''Chapter 107-113: JoJo's Ultimate Ripple'' *Joseph vs EmpressChapter 147-149: The Empress (1) *Joseph and Avdol vs MariahChapter 199-204: "Bast" Mariah (1) *Joseph and Jotaro vs Telence T. D'ArbyChapter 233-237: D'Arby the Gamer (1) *Joseph vs Dio BrandoChapter 254-255: Dio's World (8) Trivia * A minor point of controversy is the spelling of Joseph's name. Both in an official profile and on his tombstone during Part 2, his name is spelled "Josef Joestar" in plain English, while in part 3 his name is given as "Joseph". One explanation for this could be that Joseph naturalized his name to appear more American at some point (many immigrants after both World Wars did this in real life). * His catchphrase (used in part 2) is Oh! NO! and (used often in Part 3) is, "Oh! My! God!". Sometimes, this will alternate with "My God!" or other such variations. * A running gag in Part 3 has Joseph lose parts of his prosthetic hands when the enemies attack him, but later he appears with it intact without any explanation. He probably asked the Speedwagon Foundation for a new one each time a enemy cut the one he currently had. * He has survived four plane crashes. * He shares the same birthday with Part 5's Bruno Buccellati. * Joseph has appeared in 3 story arcs, tying with Dio for second place in most appearances, and behind Jotaro who's appeared in 4 story arcs. * Joseph's personality and hairstyle may have influenced the detective manga Kindaichi Case Files, as both protagonists incorporate tricks to confuse their enemies. * Joseph is the only person to be able to use both hamon and a stand of his own - though he makes little use of his Hamon power after obtaining his stand. Even when he did use his Hamon power, it rarely did him any good, especially when fighting The Empress and Dio, as neither was affected by his Hamon attacks, although the Hamon was able to temporarily shield him from Dio. * His younger self is an unlockable character in the Capcom arcade game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, being the only character to not be from Part 3. If his younger self is affected by Alessi's stand in the arcade game, he becomes a much younger Joseph from a flashback scene in Part 2, and is seen holding a Superman comic * During the hijacking of Speedwagon's plane, in the manga, Joseph is reading a Superman comic. Possibly due to potential licensing issues with DC Comics, in the anime adaptation Joseph is seen reading the manga Baoh, one of Hirohiko Araki's earlier works. * Joseph, out of all the JoJo's, had lived the longest life to date (September 27,1920-). With living up to his early 90's he outlived all the others by at least 50 years, especially since the members in the Joestar family are notorious for living very short lives (ex. Jonathan-20, Jotaro-40, Jolyne-19, Johnny-29). **Araki said once that he thinks Joseph is "a little dumber but still alive" when Part 6 takes place.Shoukan Shounen Kagikakko; April 5, 2003 **Furthermore, Joseph is the eldest living character in the JoJo universe by part 6, without any Stand power or use of Hamon to increase his longevity. *The character Dandy J from the Neo Geo fighting game ''Waku Waku 7 ''heavily resembles Joseph's part 3 incarnation, although he uses a whip similar to Indiana Jones. References }} Category:Article management templates